The invention relates to a separator for gaseous fluids such as cooling fluids, oil mist, fat mist, air containing dirt particles with at least two rows of first and second section parts arranged facing each other, said section parts being in cross-section open and trough-shaped, whereby the free longitudinal edges of the border areas of the first section part overlap with the free longitudinal edges of the border areas of the second section part.
A corresponding separator is contained in Published German patent application No. 26 41 765 and published German patent application No. 27 18 611. The single section parts--which can also be termined troughs--are in this case anchored firmly in a frame. In order to remove dirt which has collected between the section parts the entire separator has to be removed from a false ceiling for example or from a casing holding several separator plates and cleaned. In Swiss Pat. No. 550 018 a separator is described in which the edges of the trough-shaped section parts facing each other overlap without chambers which influence the fluid's speed of flow being formed between them. However the section parts of one particular row are held by a frame which can be removed independantly of the rest. This ensures a certain simplification in cleaning. Nevertheless large separators are unwieldy, which is undesirable. Summary of the invention
The aim of the invention is on the one hand to develop a separator of the type previously described so that a higher degree of separation is possible. The invention is also based on the aim of cleaning the separator, ie. the section parts, easily, and of being able to produce separators with varying surface areas without intricate steps being necessary.
According to the invention the aim is solved on the one hand in that the section part forming chambers has a protrusion emanating in the crown area of the inner area extending towards the section part opening and slong its longitudinal axis. Due to the presence of the protrusion, which in cross-section is preferably formed in the shape of a drop or knob and can be termed an interior protursion emanating from the crown area of the inner surface, additional chambers are provided in the area of the section part or respectively to the edges of a neighbouring section part engaging the section part, resulting in a continuing influence on the speed of flow of the fluids flowing through the separator, whereby on the other hand separation is raised to an unexpectedly high degree.
So long as each section part is trough-shaped so that the edge areas of the section parts arranged in rows extend downwards to such an extent that a chamber is formed between the narrow passages of the edge areas which influences the fluid's speed of flow, two further chambers are formed by the protrusion via which the fluid can be slowed down or speeded up when flowing through, resulting in a multistage cyclone system.
In the embodiment of the invention the exterior areas of the protrusions are at least sectionally structured through protrusions, recesses or area sections describing angles to each other, resulting in an additional swirling. This has the simultaneous effect that the surfaces of the protrusions clean themselves. This texturisation is preferably provided in the area of the front free end of the protrusions.
The inner end/or outer area of a certain section part can also at least sectionally be texturised in order to also provide an additional swirling and thus a higher degree of separation. This texturisation can also be formed by protursions, recesses, wave structure or surface areas describing angles to each other.
On the other hand the aim of the invention is solved in that each section part is arranged in the separator in a detachable manner. Due to its detachability the section part can be easily removed and therefore for example easily cleaned and replaced. The single section parts also only need to be cut into the required lengths to be fit into the frame already present. Through the detachable arrangement of the single section parts in the separator there is also the possibility that the section parts can be rotated on their longitudinal axis, resulting on the other hand in an adjustability of the chambers influencing the speed of flow. Consequently separation can be increased or decreased in certain required areas of the separator.
In cross-section the section parts themselves can be arch, V or U shaped. In particular an arch shape of over 180.degree. should be noted, so that the edge areas turn back to form further chambers. The invention further distinguishes itself in that the protrusion and/or the section parts of hollow construction or respectively the section part can be cooled by pipe elements connected in a fixed or detachable manner to the section part, of which said pipe elements one forms the protrusion. Media of adjustable temperature can flow through the pipe elements. Water or a vapour such as steam or cooling air comes into question as the medium.
In order to permit easy fixing of the section parts in the separator, holding elements are provided which are developed so that they enclose the section parts with their opening facing the fluids sectionally and at least partly from the outer area. The section parts with the outer areas facing the vapours to be cleaned are fixed by a part encircling of the inner protrusion. At least the areas of the holding element holding the section parts are thereby constructed in an elastic manner. The holding elements themselves can for example be retained by metal tracks which for their part have sections which cover the front areas of the section parts. The tracks containing the holding elements can thereby be constructed so that they are adjustable to the required extent in the same direction, so that as a consequence the separation areas are adjustable relative to the fluids permeating. A construction is thereby possible with which the tracks containing the holding elements is so arranged that the separator comprises two separation areas including a pointed angle, whose angle of inclination is adjustable.
The holding elements can for example be made of rubber, plastic or metal and can be developed in the way of a strip which has the necessary recess to interact with the section parts. However in an embodiment of the invention which should be particularly noted the holder for the section parts consists of single elements which can be placed in a row together, said single elements comprising first and second strip-like sections emanating in each case from a base element and angled to said base element and having spring properties, whereby the first sections partly encircle the section parts with the openings facing the rising fluids and the second sections hold with their end sections the inner protrusions of the section parts facing the rising fluids with their outer areas to fix said section parts. Through a corresponding embodiment of the holding element the single elements need only to be placed in a row side by side according to the number of section parts necessary for a separator, in order to arrange the section parts easily in a detachable manner. The spring properties of the strip-like sections which are angled off the base surface guarantee thereby a sure anchorage and one which can be loosened without tools.
Through the proposal according to the invention a separator is consequently provided whose single elements are not arranged rigidly in a frame. On the contrary, the separators can have the required surface areas without any problems. For this it is only necessary for the section parts to be cut to the required length in order to be then fixed in the holder in a detachable manner. This also has the advantage that easy and visible cleaning of the separator in all areas is possible by removing only single section parts. Due to the presence of the inner protrusions on the one hand the speed of flow of the air contaminated with particles or fluids between the section parts is positively influenced so that a higher degree of separation is achieved, and on the other hand the section part achieves an inherent strength, so that separators of large dimensions can be provided without danger, which also adhere to the teaching according to the invention. Further details, advantages and characteristics of the invention can be drawn not only from the claims--from which the characteristics are to be drawn on their own and/or in combination--but also from the following description of the preferred embodiments represented in the drawing.